1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is related to emergency power packs and, more particularly, is directed towards a portable battery and associated circuitry adapted to be used in connection with unattended or detached trailers for flashing or testing the lights thereof so as to warn oncoming motorists of a potential hazard.
2. Description Of The State Of The Art
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,172, which issued on Feb. 27, 1979, I teach a device which is provided with its own power supply to be hooked up to the lighting system of a vehicle trailer for the purpose of flashing all or some of the trailer lights on and off while the trailer might be left unattended at the side of a road so as to warn passing motorists of its presence. The emergency power pack therein described included a dry cell battery, a conventional flasher mechanism, an on-off switch, a mounting plate having a handle integrally provided therewith and an adapter plug designed to mate with a socket on the vehicle's trailer.
My earlier invention, as set forth in my patent, solved the problem of providing a portable, self-contained unit that could be readily transported and plugged into the trailer's lighting system to flash some or all of the lights on the trailer as a warning to motorists, in order to prevent potentially crippling or fatal accidents.
Since the development of my original invention, as set forth in the above-noted patent, I have endeavored to make improvements thereto which would lead to greater acceptance in the marketplace, provide a more compact yet sturdy unit, would be inexpensive to manufacture, and which would be more amenable to mass production. Additionally, I have discoverd that several features can be added to the basic unit, with minimal additional cost, in order to provide an even greater level of safety than heretofore achievable. For example, should one or more of the trailer's lights fail, auxiliary lights should be provided which can be connected into the emergency power pack.
It is towards providing the above-stated improvements in design that the present invention is advanced.
Prior art U.S. Patents of which I am aware include: Nos. 3,063,046; 3,340,503; 3,560,923; 3,694,729; 3,963,972; and 4,017,827.